Some one That You're With
by VampiressE12B
Summary: What was fang going through while max was out with sam? well, he was having some more issues. Jelousy issues. I need to learn how to spell jelouse. Seems a little angsty but not really. i dunno.


Some one that you're with

_**AN/ Hey my peeps! Soooooo, here's what poor fangie is going through while max is on her date. Song is Someone that you're with by Nickleback. Review! Review as if your life depends on it! I would consider this faxness. But not major faxness. **_

**Disclaimer:**** Iggy: hey has anyone seen Fang?**

**Max: I thought he went to get wood?**

**AT MY HOUSE**

**Fang: tied up in closet. **

**Mom; walks in. What's a boy doing in your room! **

**V: uhhhhhhh, being held captive?**

**Mom: oh, well okay then. I'm making steak for dinner. Does your hostage want some? **

**Fang: shoujlkndlkjsljlkdj! **

**V: probably.**

**Mom: leaves**

**V: unties gag over fang's mouth.**

**Fang: just because you kidnapped me doesn't mean you own me.**

**BACK WITH THE FLOCK**

**Max: ah well, he'll turn up eventually…**

**Or will he???????**

**Fang's POV**

A date? Max got asked out on a date? With some wimpy kid form school? Oh great, when he dropped her off back home he'd probably be on a stretcher. Poor guy. I saw her primping. She never primps! Wow, Max must really like this guy. As soon as that thought crossed my mind my hands clenched into fists. She'd never primped for me.

Well I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night  
And I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall  
To ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
Some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

What was wrong with me? _**(AN/ haha, the same thing that was wrong with max. God fang! Get with the program! Lol.) **_What did I care if she liked this kid? What was his name again? Sam?

Because somewhere  
The one I wanna be with's  
With somebody else  
Oh God, I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
That you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'Til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
Someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
Somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with

He came to pick her up and once again I was rewarded with a feeling of cold hatred. Maybe I was sick or something.I sat down on the couch and flipped to the Animal Planet channel _**(Which is an AWESOME channel by the way! Very suspenseful. No, that's not sarcasm. I really do like that channel.)**_ They had a documentary about Hawks on tonight. Awesome.

"And here you see that the larger male hawk is trying to scare the smaller male away from the female." _**(Stop looking at me like that! I'm not crazy I swear!)**_ I was again reminded of max on her date with that wimp. God, what was wrong with me?

"You're jealous." I heard a small voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Angel looking at me with her big blue eyes. She looked as though she held the secret to the world.

"Hey Ange, what are you talking about." She focused her eyes on me.

"You're jealous of the boy that Max is out on a date with." She said. "you love Max. Every one knows it. And she loves you too. But neither of you will admit it." With that she walked away.

Well I hear your favourite songs  
You sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key  
It hit your lock at 4AM  
Instead of being out with me  
You must be out with them

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
Some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

I heard a car pull in. After a couple minutes when the door didn't open I walked over to the window and saw something that almost made me throw up. Max was kissing that nerd. And angel was right. I was so jealous.

Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
With somebody else  
Oh God, I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'Til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
Someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
Somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with

Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
With somebody else  
Oh God, I wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'Til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
Someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
Someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
Somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
Someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
Someone that you're with

_**AN/ soooo, you likey my fangie ficy?? Hahahhahha. Sorry I'm such a freak today. Lol. **_


End file.
